Im Here For You
by love345
Summary: *ONESHOT* Goku is fighting the dreadful virus that attacks his heart, the only thing that's getting him through it is the soothing voice of his beloved wife.


**NEW ONESHOT COMING AT YA! Hope you enjoy this! I'm actually quite proud of this One-shot! So just to make sure you guys do not get confused. Goku is suffering from the virus and Chichi tries to do everything in her power to soothe her love. So she begins to sing a melody to him, will it work? Let's find out xx xx**

 **I'm Here For You**

 **Chichi Pov:**

I can't stand to see him like this! Yamcha and I were trying everything in our power to try and soothe my dear Goku. Ever since he was inflicted with this virus, he had been sleeping and screaming out in pain! Over the last 4 days I did not leave his side. I had drawn a chair right up to his bedside, and sat there, day and night, holding his hand in both my own. How could I leave his side when he was like this? I couldn't and I had to admit, I was exhausted! I would sometimes fall asleep, simply slumped over the side of the bed, but it was never for long. I would always wake by Goku's cries of pain. I tried my best to soothe him as much as I could; I had hoped the antidote would take its toll on him but still nothing! He didn't look peaceful; he looked as though he was sleeping in pain! I just wish there were something I could do. As I sat by his bedside, Yamcha walked in with a tray of food.

'I don't think he's going to eat' I sighed

'Actually it's for you chi….you look hungry' Ymacha placed the food on the bedside table for me

'Your very sweet Yamcha, But I'm alright honest' I said

'I wish I could believe you Chichi but I can see you're just as tired' He said

'I won't leave him out of my sight'

'Then let me take over for a while, at least eat. Regain your strength, I might need you if the androids should attack' Yamcha said, I mean…..he had a point, both of us would have to protect him. So I nodded and went to eat as Yamcha watched over him, I had to admit, Yamcha was being very helpful with looking after him. I was tiring myself out! I just hated to see Goku suffer as he is now. It wasn't fair for him to be like this, in such a state. And I was going to get him better and make sure he was healed and back to his old same self. I finished my food and headed back to the room. Yamcha was sitting by his side as Goku slept, suddenly he began to move and his groans sounded painful! Then he began to throw punches in his sleep, Yamcha did his best to hold him down and try and make him fight the virus but I doubt Goku could hear him.

'GOKU YOU MUST FIGHT!' Yamcha yelled as Goku screamed out louder, I grabbed the antidote and gave him another dose! His breathing clamed down eventually but he did not wake. This was breaking my heart bit by bit! But then he started to struggle and scream! I placed a damp cloth over his head as he continued to scream! His fever grew higher and higher! And we tried to calm him down but no luck! Goku continued to scream in pain!

'Can we not do something?' Yamcha asked

'I need herbs. Something to bring down his fever. But I only have nightshade And feverfew'

'They won't be any use to us! Haven't you got any kingsfoil?'

'No, it's a weed. We feed it to the pigs in the next 5 fields over' I pointed outside

'Pigs? I'll Get the Weed. Right!' He nodded and pointed at Goku 'Don't move!' He said making me smile a bit, as if he was gonna go anywhere. I looked down on him; I saw tears flowing through his closed eyes! Sweat dripping from his head and his screams grew and grew! I started crying myself; I'm used to seeing my Goku being strong! Not struggling for his life, He has to come back! We'd be lost! I'd be lost! I placed his head on my lad as I dampened his head with a cloth; I smiled softly at him and sighed

'Oh, Goku...You must please get better soon. I don't know what I'd do without you. You're all I've wanted ever since I was a little girl.' I smiled, thinking back to when I first met him. He had been pretty weird, and very naive, but still kind and pure hearted, not to mention strong.

'Do you remember the World Martial Arts Tournament? When you didn't remember me? Oh sure, I was so angry at you that day. I couldn't believe that you had forgotten about me, about the promise you made. It seemed so unfair. But at the same time, I couldn't stop gawping at you. I remember thinking, wow, he was cute before, but now he's damn hot! I got flustered just looking at you. And then, you thinking marriage was something you ate," I laughed softly.

'I couldn't believe it. You were so naive, my darling. But we married and I you have made me the happiest woman on earth, and I hope you have felt the same way' I looked at him and kissed his cheek softly and rubbed my hand on his cheek softly.

'Even though you're not what most people would consider ideal husband material, you've always done your best for me, and Gohan. And I'm so sorry I get so mad at you sometimes. But I don't really mean a lot of the things I say when I'm angry. I always let you know I still love you, no matter what you do' I sighed again, closing her eyes.

It took a few seconds for me to realise Goku was stirring slightly.

'Goku?' I whispered, staring down at his face. After what seemed to be a great deal of effort, Goku opened his eyes, looking up at her. 'Goku!' My heart leapt. He was awake!

"Chi...chi?" he breathed.

'I'm here, Goku! I'm here for you' I smiled stroking his hair. Suddenly he began to scream again! I panicked thinking the virus was taking its toll! But I was not going to let it happen! I began to hum a familiar tune to try and soothe his pain, I hoped it might work.

 ** _Chichi:_** _Oh, why you look so sad?  
Tears are in your eyes  
Come on and come to me now  
Don't be ashamed to cry  
Let me see you through  
'Cause I've seen the dark side too_

 ** _Chichi:_** _When the night falls on you  
You don't know what to do  
Nothing you confess  
Could make me love you less_

 ** _Chichi:_** _I'll stand by you  
I'll stand by you  
Won't let nobody hurt you  
I'll stand by you_

 ** _Chichi:_** _So, if you're mad, get mad!  
Don't hold it all inside  
Come on and talk to me now  
Hey, what you got to hide?  
I get angry too  
But I'm a lot like you_

 ** _Chichi:_** _When you're standing at the crossroads  
Don't know which path to choose  
Let me come along  
'Cause even if you're wrong_

 ** _Chichi:_** _I'll stand by you  
I'll stand by you  
Won't let nobody hurt you  
I'll stand by you  
Take me in into your darkest hour  
And I'll never desert you_

 _I'll stand by you_

As I sang I noticed his face softened, and his eyes seemed calm and as I held his hand I felt his fingers softly stroke the top of my hand, I began to shed tears and held his hand tight, He must come back! I believed he would! I believed in him! And he knows I do!

 **Goku Pov:**

My head was on fire! I couldn't think! There was too much pain! I just wanted the earth to swallow me up! I couldn't bear this pain, the nightmares I am receiving! I have never felt so useless in a dream ever! They killed my son! My Best-friend! My Other best-friend's son and…..My wife! She did nothing wrong! She wanted to protect me! I want these dreams to stop! I want to protect my family! But this Virus was too strong! I couldn't take it anymore!

Until….

 ** _Chichi:_** _And when, when the night falls on you baby  
You're feeling all alone  
You won't be on your own_

 ** _Chichi:_** _I'll stand by you  
I'll stand by you  
Won't let nobody hurt you  
I'll stand by you  
Take me in into your darkest hour  
And I'll never desert you_

 _I'll stand by you_

 ** _Chichi:_** _I'll stand by you  
Won't let nobody hurt you  
I'll stand by you_

 _And I'll never desert you  
I'll stand by you_

 ** _Chichi:_** _I'll stand by you  
Won't let nobody hurt you  
I'll stand by you_

It was like an angel soothed my mind! I could hear my Chichi, She was singing, somehow it made my dreams calm and peaceful, how does she do it? How does she have this hold of me? I did not know, all I knew is she made it all go away, I could feel she had not left my side, I never want her to leave my side, she makes my pain bearable….Oh chichi, I hope you know how much you mean to me. Even though I can't wake now I hope you know my sweet chichi. You are such an important part of my life. In fact, you are the centre of my life. Everything I do is for us and I hope you know that I am always trying to do the right thing that will make our relationship a stronger one. You have inspired me to be the best version of myself that I can possibly be and I hope that I can somehow repay you for everything that you have done for me. Without you, I would be a completely different person. You have taught me so much about life and because of you, I truly know what love is, At first maybe I didn't but when I met you, it all made sense to me, you are love!. My world feels dark when you're not here. Having you here to soothe me was making the heart virus bearable. Even when I'm out under a cloudless sky, it feels like there's a haze over everything. Before you, the world was filled with so many lights, streetlights, stars, the moon, and the sun. Now it feels like you are the brightest light in my life. It would explain why I feel so warm around you, how you provide me with the energy and the strength to persevere through my darkest hours. I do not think I would survive If I did not have you here to care for me, I just wish I could tell you right now but I cannot, I promise I will do everything to fight this virus! For you, my Chichi I will fight this! You shine brilliantly enough that I know I'll always be able to find my way back to you. The love of my life, I wish you have what it takes to tear my heart so that you can find access to where I kept the love I have for you; a special one indeed. A love that cannot be shared with anyone else but you just want to say I love you! You are my strength. You are the purpose I fight evil, to protect you, knowing you still drawer breath gives me strength! You are not only the sails that steer my ship, but you are also the waves below that carry me. Without you I would cease to have a backbone, as you are the entire foundation holding me up. I could never think of a day where you are not with me. I imagine if that day came, I would become weak. I would crumble into a coward. But together we are strong. We are unstoppable. That is why I love you. My world was darker, but you gave me light just like an angel. My heart was shattered, but you gathered, and mended it together into one piece with your sweet love. My purpose was undefined but you gave me something to live for. You gave my life a purpose. You loved Me till I can stand to live another day. I love you and I will always love you forever my dear sweet Chichi!

 **No pov:**

Chichi Continued to soothe Goku's pain as Yamcha bursted through the door, cover in pig mud and dung!

'UGH! What happened to you?!' She asked covering her nose

'I uhhh…..had a struggle' He said

'With…a pig?'

'They weren't giving it up easily' Yamcha huffed and placed the kingsfoil on the table as chichi grabbed it and mashed it together to make a paste, then boiled it in hot water and made a drink, As she was processing the drink, Goku began to struggle, It was strange, it was like he was clam when she was with him, but the moment she leaves the room he was screming is heart out!

'The Virus is destroying him. We must counteract it. His life depends on it.' Chichi said

'Do you know what you're doing?' Yamcha asked

'I think so, but we must act. Hold his head up and I'll make him drink this' She placed in gently on Goku lips as he groaned in pain, though the drink may not cure his virus, it will sooth his pain, After he took a sip he was calm. Chichi knew it worked for the time being, but she just wished he'd wake up.

'*Sigh* I thought it might work' She sighed As Yamcha wrapped an arm around her shoulder for comfort

'You did all you could.' He said

Hours had passed, And Goku was still fast asleep, he hadn't been screaming for some time, Yamcha had fallen asleep some time ago, But chichi couldn't sleep, she was too busy caring for Goku, She was placing new bedding on him and fluffed up the pillows, As she continued to work, she felt his breathing soften and saw his eyes flutter, She knew he did this a lot, he'd often open his eyes to mutter some nonsense about the androids, or fighting, all she could was softly smile and hope he'd snap out of it soon.

'Chi….chi….' His eyes opened softly, still looking blurry, Chichi looked to him and softly smiled at him

'Lie still….' She whispered and continued to care for him

'You cannot be her….' He strained to say 'She is far away…She is far...far away from me.' He said, Chichi didn't think he knew what he was saying so she continued to work 'She walks...

...in starlight in another world. A star that shines brighter than any other in the dark blue sky, a gem in the night' He sighed as Chichi's heart melted at his words, She let tears fall down her face as she listened to his words

'It was just a dream. She is a dream….a dream come true' He gently grazed his finger with the tip of hers as he wanted to hold her hand, Chichi grabbed it so and gazed into his eyes smiling

'Do you think she knows I love her?' He asked as she leaned in to his face and smiled

'Yes she does' She sighed and gently kissed his lips as he drifted off into sleep again…..chichi smiled softly, knowing he was going to be okay.

 **6 days later**

Chichi was placing some hot water in a bowl and was heading up to Goku's room, in the last few days, thay had moved to Kame house to be on th safe side. However as she walked to the room a huge rumble was made on the ground causing what seemed to be an earthquake! Chichi fell over feeling confused and panicked.

'W- what's that!? Have the Androids come to attack'!? Chichi asked as Roshi and Yamcha looked around, Roshi slipped over the water and "Accidently" Fell into Chichi's chest

'Oh what that certainly one way of braking a man's fall' He had blood running out of his nose as Chichi grew angry and threw a punch causing him to fly out of the house and into the sea.

'Nice punch!' Ymacha laughed

'Where is Goku?!' Chi panickedand run up to his room! To find his bed empty She panicked ut then she felt the rumbling happen again and looked outside…..and what a sight she saw! It was…..GOKU! He was awake! He was smiling and he was throwing ki blasts into the sea

'KA…ME….HA….ME…..HAAAAAAAAAAAA!' He yelled throwing a blast into the ocean! Chichi couldn't stop smiling

'GOKU!' She called as he turned around and smiled at her

'CHICHI!' He smiled as she jumped out of the window and ran to him and jumped into his arms as he held her tightly

'Oh Goku Thank Kami Your awake!'

'Sorry to make you worry so! Looks like I'm completely over my illness!' He said

'Are you really okay? Honestly?' She asked as He held her up in his arms

'Come on If I wasn't, could I do this?' He said and began to twirl her in his arms making her laugh out loud

'HAHA GOKU STOP YOUR BEING SILLY' She laughed as his then threw her high in the hair as he made his signature awkward look as she fell back down for him to grab her and hold her tight

'You're crazy' she giggled

'I got you honey, It's so good to hear your voice again chichi' Goku smiled

'I am so happy you're awake! But please tell me if your defiantly okay' She asked

'See for yourself!' He said and threw a ki-blast into the sea impressing her

'Wow! It seems your back to your old self' she giggled

'Yeah I inadvertently put too much power into that!' He laughed

'I am glad, At least you may have a chance with the enemy now' she smiled

'I would never have healed if it were not for you'

'Me?'

'Chichi, I could hear everything when I was succumbed to the virus, and your voice was the only thing that kept me going was you'

'All I did was give you the medicine' she said

'You don't think I didn't hear your voice speaking to me? Singing to me? Soothing me? I heard it all! You were the light guiding me back to you' Goku wrapped his strong arms around her as her hands rested on his shoulders resting her forehead on his

'I thought I was going to lose you' Chichi sighed

'You can't be rid of me that easily' He chuckled

'I love you Son Goku'

'And I love you Son Chichi, If I ever get ill again, I'll always want you by my side, to take care of me, because I don't think I'd survive without your aid' Goku pulled her in to kiss him hard as his arms wrapped around her back and hers crept to his hair, There was so much passion in their kiss. So much love between them. They pulled apart as Chichi smiled at him

'Don't worry Goku, No matter what happens to you, I'll always be here for you' She sighed brining him in to kiss her once more, and she was true to her word, She will always there for him

 **Chichi Pov:**

No matter what you do, no matter where you go, No matter what happens to you….I'll always be here for you

 **The end**

 **I hope you enjoyed this. I had this idea when I was watching the episode actually; I just thought it would be nice if chi was always by his side, because at the end of the day, she'd be there for him no matter what. Am I right? Well anyway, Please leave a review. Xx Love you all, You rule, I rule**

 **Penelope out ;)**


End file.
